The Story Of Us
by Amora Malfoy
Summary: It was the worst day of my life.. How couldn't it be I had an important meeting on hand and I was bloody 15 minutes late unbelievable right? Hermione granger the miss perfect was late for an auror meeting &my new assignment turned out to Draco Malfoy.This is the start of the story of how to mortal enemies fall in love and how their life changes.I suck at summaries its my 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - hey there everyone this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction so please read i hope u like it please click the review button below and let me know whether its good or bad or i can improve. So feel free to write your suggestions below please don't be too harsh cause after all this is my first ever fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here apart from the idea of the story these characters belong to the great J K Rowling who is my fave so please don't sue me !**

* * *

The story of us …..

How it all started

It was the worst day of my life…. How couldn't it be I had an important meeting on hand and I was bloody 15 minutes late unbelievable right? Hermione granger the miss perfect was late. Stupid late night parties I hate them all I mean they should have these parties on Saturdays not on Sundays when we all have work next day. After all the grumbling I flooed to the ministry of magic auror's department and headed straight to the meeting. As I stayed in the muggle area so my only option was to floo. Harry and I had started working as aurors and Ron played Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. It was three years since the war ended Ron and I had broken off after the war we considered it a summer fling and Ginny and Harry were still dating and he had just proposed to her this week and of course Ginny had said yes. Ron had moved on and was now dating Lavender Brown I had no time to date or that's what I mostly said to everyone but believe me I was happy. Reaching there I opened the door of the conference room Kingsley invited me to come in and sit down and continued talking about the importance of this meeting. I saw Harry at end of the long table and a seat vacant next to him. I went and sat there Kingsley started to let us know the mission of the meeting. Being an auror, every meeting was important and had a mission behind it just like this one. This meeting as Kingsley said was for the protection of ex-death eaters, yes ex-death eater the ones who switched sides during the war. The now present death eaters felt that the betrayers should be punished and that would be their tribute to the dark lord so they were after the lives of the ex-death eaters and Harry himself. All aurors were assigned ex death eaters to protect apart from Harry thought of course. Kingsley read out the names one by one he went on and on till I heard my name being called out "Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy" said Kingsley grumbling I went to the place where we had to meet the ex- death eaters and Harry followed me out. When all the pairs were called out Kingsley gave us orders and introduced the person whom we had to protect and that's when the horror began. That's when Malfoy approached me and harry smirking all the way to us "Hello scar head, mudblood" he said as he reached us. "Mind our tongue Malfoy or I will hex it straight out of your mouth I swear" "chill it granger, I see we have not changed at all have we bit touchy right?" ignoring his question I turned to Harry and said " I have to go Harry but do visit my place this evening and get Ginny along to ok?" "Sure Hermione I have to go as well I'll see you then and take care ok" he said and then with a last wave to us Harry aparated leaving me alone with Malfoy. Turing to the blonde next to me I said "As per the order given to us you have to move - "into your apartment I know ok now cut this crap and let's get going I am tired ok" he interjected I nodded and holding my arm out to him we aparated to my house

* * *

**I hope u enjoyed my fanfic thnx for reading**

**~ Amora .M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the new chapter ... but before that i would like to thank the people who reviewed the story **

**Anne : thnx a lot for reviewing i hope u like this chapter and i dnt noe how to get a beta so plz write it dwn in ur next review thnx a ton !**

**Tonks : I am glad u liked it so here is another chapter !**

**and thnx to the guest reviewer to and here is what u were waiting for !**

* * *

**Weird meeting**

"Granger, Granger you are just the same ….. Same old fuzzy Granger …. Don't you get bored with yourself?" "Oh please Malfoy let me be I am trying to concentrate on my work so just leave." Don't you have a life apart from work it's been five hours you are working don't you get bored? Oh my bad you are that workaholic we all known about."

Suddenly the fire-place glowed green and a smiling Harry emerged from it and just seconds later came Ginny. Ginny came running towards me and hugged me and said "it's been days. Where were you? No letter, no text and no contact and you even missed the Weasley lunch this Sunday." "Text, what is a text?" a confused looking Malfoy from behind me. "Oh I forgot you had this nuisance in your house since 2 weeks sorry for blaming you" she said looking at Draco I had learned to adjust with him even though he was a jackass and a pig-headed git I could deal with him I knew how to deal with gits now don't I? Being Hermione Granger the miss prim and proper, u always know that, it is instinctive. "Hey Weasellete shut it now will you?" "Guys, guys chill now cut it I don't want a battlefield in my house now who wants some cookies now?" I said switching on to the peace maker mode I set out some freshly baked cookies I knew how Ginny was capable of hexing and damaging Draco but as an auror I had to protect him from harm so I did my duty now didn't I ? Not that I cared but it was my duty so after all I had to protect him.

After eating the cookies Draco went out for a stroll in the garden or so he had said and Harry and Ginny stayed for a while I had a lot catching up to do with them as I had not spoken to them since two weeks and had not even attended the Weasley Lunch on Sundays.

We spoke about current news and all Harry and I spoke about work while Ginny was on phone we spoke about old times of school where I was teasing Gin and Harry and some other random topics but then Harry had to go. He Fred, George, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Lee,

Neville and Ron had decided to meet up and play Quidditch for old time's sake so it was only me and gin now. Ginny was relieved when Harry had disappeared with the Green flames she was acting weird I noticed and asked her about her behavior "um Gin what is wrong you seem kind of tense what happened? Is anything wrong? Are you feeling well?" I could see her all nervous but any how she replied "Um ….. Hermione I have something to tell you ….."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey every one here is another chapter i hope you like it i know i write the chapters kinda short bt i promise the next one i will try to make it a bit long **

**and please dnt forget to review guys !**

* * *

**Bloodied and bruised**

"Yeah gin what happened? Tell me I am there." "Herms I am having second thoughts about me and Harry I don't know what to do. I am so scared I think he would just leave me on the wedding day and then what would I do whom would I go to? Oh god …" She just trailed off after that and I could see she was panicking "Ginny oh shut up Harry would never do that and now if you don't get your act together I'll hex you like there is no tomorrow got that" she nodded but I guess she was yet scared.

"Ginny I bet my whole fortune Harry would never do that to you not in a millennium at least you have to trust him that much come on you stood by him through thick and thin so it's even his duty to be with you now isn't it I mean we have known him for the past 12 years Ginny he would never leave you and if you think he would cheat you are out of your senses then because I have never seen Harry all so lovey dovey even with all his ex-girlfriends okay don't give me that look his ex-girlfriend okay so forget all your doubt and tell me have you guys decided what you want for your wedding ?" after my explanation she visually relaxed and hugged me and said " no we have not but surely want my best friends help so please keep some time for me to help me plan my wedding"

After that we chatted about random stuff I invited her to wait for dinner with me for which she readily agreed as she was alone at home as Harry had gone to play Quidditch so I told her to help me with dinner. We set out to get some great stuff together Gin made some boiled potatoes and I got some bacon ready. We set it out on the table and I remembered Draco he had not returned from his trip to the garden in front of my house now it had been three hours I thought he might have gone to get a few drinks but then I realized we were in a muggle area I liked to stay here because it reminded me of who I was before being a witch. And as Draco hated muggles he would never go in a muggle bar so I decide I would go out and search for him I told Ginny to wait here and I went to get my wand when we were set to go I heard a knock on the door opening it I saw a man on my foot step all bloodied and bruised and seeing his platinum blond hair matted with blood I realized who that man was "Draco….." I whispered. And before I could say anything else he collapsed

* * *

**left it at the most crucial point right anyways wait for the next chapter thnx a lot **

**Amora !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here comes chapter 4 ! bt before that special thanks to my reviewer**

**Hazel : thnx so much i am glad u like it so here is a chapter on your request **

* * *

**Rush to St. Mungos**

It had not been a week since the assignment of protecting Draco was given to me and now he was already hurt I told Ginny to call Harry by the time I called the Healers. After my call to the Healer they rushed here immediately and rushed Draco to an emergency ward . After the healers had taken Draco I immediately informed Kingsley and rushed to the hospital where Kingsley was supposed to meet me and our dinner lay forgotten on the table.

When I reached I saw Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and a couple of aurors. Harry rushed to me and said "Gin told me what happened it was not your mistake so don't worry the doctors told he is stable and would gain consciousness after an hour or so. And Kingsley wants to meet you and talk to you about something important." Harry lead me to where Kingsley was standing "Hermione don't worry he is fine but he is not the only one who was attacked so now we are shifting you to an island near brazil where there is no wizard population but don't worry you would be able to meet Harry and Ginny and others but you would have to edit the wards for that and you could do your paper work there we have sent aurors to pack your bags and take them to the island and you would be leaving tomorrow when Draco would be getting discharged."

He kept briefing me about where we were headed it was a small island near Brazil it could be reached by boat so me and Draco would be using muggle way of transport we would be flying to Brazil stay there for a day in a hotel and then the next day travel to the island called Isle Amor. After half an hour everyone had left apart from Harry and Ginny I told them to go home and not worry about me or Draco after a lot of arguing they finally went home and I went into Draco's room and sat the recliner chair placed on his bedside he was better now than what he looked before seeing him had scared me to no ends and I was utterly freaked out after an hour of sitting there I decided it was time to sleep with one last glance at Draco I shut my eyes ….

* * *

**don't forget to review this chapter thnx so much and i will try and make the next chapter longer !**

**Amora !**


End file.
